


algo que quiero olvidar

by yuhkarkanoid



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU! Haikyuu x Knb, Angst with a Happy Ending, Kuroo is Aomine's bestie stop me, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Underage Smoking, and Imayoshi's brother wtf, mention of characters from both series
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuhkarkanoid/pseuds/yuhkarkanoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Aomine no le interesa el volleyball. No es nada personal, es solo que le parece aburrido.  La técnica es complicada, la necesidad de un buen colocador le pone enfermo y la poca posesión de la pelota, todo el tiempo en el aire, le recuerda demasiado a Midorima. Pero es lo menos que puede hacer por Kuroo. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(O de como el universo Haikyuu y Kuroko no Basket chocan y terminan desarrollando una estúpida historia de amor adolescente entre Kageyama Tobio y Aomine Daiki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	algo que quiero olvidar

**Author's Note:**

> En fin. Finalmente me he atrevido a publicar el crossover que nadie necesitaba. 
> 
> Un par de cosas: He hecho coincidir ambos universos de la siguiente manera:  
> \- Final de la Winter Cup de KnB tiene lugar justo antes del Spring Tournament de Haikyuu.  
> \- Por alguna razón Imayoshi y Kuroo son hermanos a pesar de que sus apellidos no coinciden. Pido mis disculpas. Supongamos que provienen de distintos padres. 
> 
> Espero que disfrutéis de la historia de la misma manera de la que yo he disfrutado escribiendo.  
> Estoy trabajando en el segundo y tercer capítulo pero no puedo prometer fechas de publicación.

**#1**

Podría decirse que Aomine Daiki es una persona sencilla. No simple... Bueno, quizá simple también. Siempre ha habido gente a su alrededor que ha utilizado esa palabra, "simple": Akashi, Midorima, Imayoshi... Pero no puede culparles, a excepción de Akashi, ninguno tenía mala intención a la hora de utilizarla. Aomine comprende que su vida está fomentada en tres pilares muy sencillos: basket, porno y comida. Si tiene el día generoso puede que llegue a incluir a Satsuki en la lista - a fin de cuentas siempre ha sido la persona que más ha luchado por él en toda su vida-. ¿Es esto demasiado “simple”? A veces Daiki se pregunta si la respuesta esconde un arañazo muy profundo en una herida que todavía no ha llegado a curarse del todo. Porque en el fondo es consciente de que la cicatriz que dejó Teikou sigue siendo un asunto a medias.

 

\- ¿Me estás escuchando? -  

 

La voz viene de su lado izquierdo, donde un chico dos años mayor que él bebe tranquilamente de su refresco y levanta la mirada expectante por una respuesta. No, la verdad es que no le estaba escuchando.

 

\- ¿Qué coño quieres, Kuroo? -

 

Kuroo Tetsurou. 19 años. De su misma estatura, una maraña de pelo insoportablemente estilosa. A día de hoy, Daiki se pregunta cómo demonios ha terminado estableciendo algo similar a una amistad con este tío. Desde el exterior parecen dos polos opuestos de un imán, pero en el fondo comparten las suficientes aptitudes como para que Daiki le considere un “amigo”.

 

Kuroo se lleva la mano a la cabeza, cansado de llamar la atención de Aomine una y otra vez.

 

\- Este fin de semana viene el equipo de Kei a entrenar antes de los nacionales. Estaría bien que esta vez vinieras tú a vernos entrenar. -

 

A Aomine no le interesa el volleyball. No es nada personal, es solo que le parece aburrido. Kise compitió un verano en Teikou junto al equipo por la lesión de un jugador, y Akashi les obligó a ver el torneo completo. La técnica es complicada, la necesidad de un buen colocador le pone enfermo y la poca posesión de la pelota, todo el tiempo en el aire, le recuerda demasiado a Midorima. Pero es lo menos que puede hacer por Kuroo.

 

Kuroo lleva asistiendo a los entrenamientos del Tôô desde que Aomine entró en el equipo. Todos los días, media hora antes de que terminase, el pelo enmarañado de Kuroo se dejaba ver por la puerta principal del gimnasio, sentándose en uno de los extremos junto a su amigo rubio teñido. A Daiki jamás le molestó su presencia, pero el uniforme que solía portar era del Nekoma, el instituto contiguo. Aomine se jacta de ser una persona despreocupada, desinteresada por todo lo que le rodea, pero la presencia de ese chico en el gimnasio y la aceptación completa del equipo no le dejaba indiferente.

 

La primera vez que hablaron fue porque Daiki no podía aguantarlo un segundo más. Con la delicadeza propia de Aomine - es decir, ninguna - se acercó al chico alto y de pelo negro y le espetó que qué demonios hacía allí. La respuesta fue sencilla: _“Mi hermano es tu capitán”_. Jamás Aomine se había sentido más idiota. Desde entonces, las cosas sucedieron con normalidad.

\- Sabes que no me interesa el volleyball. -

 

\- Su manager es muy atractiva. -

 

Aomine deja escapar un suspiro cansado y le da un bocado a la hamburguesa que tiene delante de él. A su lado Tetsurou sonríe perversamente.

  


**#2**

 

El gimnasio de volleyball del Nekoma es más grande de lo que Aomine pensaba. No recordaba las canchas tan amplias. Satsuki, a su espalda, le empuja para que se apresure, ya que llegan media hora tarde y el partido ya ha empezado. Ambos se dirigen a un banco en un extremo del gimnasio, donde el juego puede verse lateralmente. Kuroo, desde la cancha, le hace un gesto de victoria y apunta hacia la pantalla de puntos. Primer set. 20 puntos para el Nekoma. 15 puntos para el Karasuno.

 

En el lado de los tales “Karasuno” hay un murmullo generalizado. Un tipo alto con el pelo muy largo le mira con desconfianza, casi incredulidad. Los demás se limitan a comentar entre ellos. Aomine va a cometer el asesinato de Kuroo Tetsurou e irá a la cárcel con la cabeza bien alta.

 

Ocurre sin que nadie se de cuenta. Ni el Nekoma, ni Satsuki, ni Aomine. El sonido del balón se hace eco por todo el gimnasio y se hace un silencio que parece durar años. Nadie reacciona, excepto Satsuki, que sonríe con admiración. Después comienza el caos: Kuroo golpea la cabeza de un tío que es demasiado alto para ser japonés gritando agitadamente que se centre en los bloqueos; en el lado de Karasuno un tío rapado sube a hombros a un niño pelirrojo que parece de primaria, y en una esquina un chico de pelo negro delgado y con rostro afeminado solo asiente con la cabeza para sí mismo. Pero Daiki sigue sin comprender qué ha pasado. Ha sido un parpadeo y el balón desapareció en el aire. Parece que los poderes de Tetsu se extienden en el mundo del deporte.

\- El ataque rápido del Karasuno. - Escucha decir a Satsuki a su lado.

 

\- ¿Qué cojones, Satsuki? ¿Has investigado al equipo? -

 

No sabe por qué se sorprende. Debería haber sospechado algo cuando apareció frente a su puerta con una libreta.

 

\- Es la combinación más efectiva del equipo. No necesitan una buena recepción del balón, solo la disposición de los jugadores. - Satsuki hace una pausa y mira en las hojas de su libreta. - Kageyama Tobio, número 9. Es el colocador más brillante de su generación. Hinata Shouyou, número 10. No destaca hasta su entrada en el Karasuno, a pesar de jugar de bloqueador central, anota el 70% de los tiros efectuados por el equipo. -

 

La próxima vez que Karasuno se hace con el balón Aomine presta atención, y el tal Hinata salta y salta y salta. El salto de Kagami es impresionante - aunque no le guste reconocerlo - pero tiene una ventaja por su altura. Este niño, que no puede medir más que Tetsu, salta el doble en comparación.

 

El set termina con una victoria del Nekoma por una diferencia de 3 puntos. Ambos equipos se reagrupan y Kuroo se acerca al banco donde ambos están sentados.

\- Gracias por venir, Aomine, Momoi. -

 

\- ¡Gracias por invitarnos! - Responde Satsuki, animada. -

 

\- Si no hacéis algo con el niño pelirrojo estáis en problemas. -

 

Aomine tiene una sonrisa de medio lado. Siempre le ha gustado ser esa persona que empuja sobre las debilidades de aquel que tiene delante. Es bueno saber que Kuroo le conoce lo suficiente como para ser consciente de ello.

 

\- No jodas, aún no me había dado cuenta. Aomine, gracias por el consejo. -

 

El sarcasmo produce una risa en Daiki. Esto parece más interesante que la mierda que hizo Kise en Teikou. Desde el desconocimiento, Aomine considera que el juego que ha visto en los pocos minutos que lleva en el gimnasio podría entrar dentro de la categoría profesional. No es que él suela dudar de Kuroo y sus capacidades, pero ha superado las pocas expectativas que tenía.

 

Una figura alta y esbelta se acerca a ambos desde la izquierda. Su caminar es decidido pero a la vez suave y ligero. ¿A quién le recuerda?

 

\- Disculpa, ¿tú eres Aomine Daiki? - Su pregunta es directa, la voz es algo grave para venir de una cara tan pálida con un pelo tan dorado. -

 

Aomine no responde, solo emite un ruido que parece asentir.

 

\- Vi tu partido en la pasada Winter Cup contra el Seirin. -

 

Aomine quiere tranquilizarse. Pero todo depende de la siguiente frase que diga este chico. Kuroo parece estar tenso también, a punto de actuar por si es necesario.

 

\- Imayoshi es inteligente. - Prosigue el rubio que está delante de él. - Deberías haber aprendido un poco más de él. - 

 

\- Hijo de…-

 

El brazo de Satsuki evita que se levante y le arrée una hostia entre las cejas, clavándole las gafas en los ojos y dejándolo ciego de por vida. Kuroo tiene cara de resignación, debatiéndose entre si pedir disculpas a Aomine o reñir al rubio que ya se está dando la vuelta para volver con su equipo. Opta por lo último. Satsuki observa a Daiki que a su vez les observa a ambos alejarse de ellos mientras discuten en susurros. El rubio tiene nervio, de eso no cabe duda.

 

**#3**

 

El entrenamiento termina tras dos partidos más. El Nekoma ha ganado 2 veces, Karasuno solo ha conseguido una victoria. Aomine no comprende la atmósfera que le rodea. Ambos equipos charlan animadamente, los entrenadores sonríen y se dan palmadas en la espalda. Es pacífico, amistoso, agradable. De repente siente la necesidad de salir de allí, pero le ha prometido a Kuroo que se verían al final del entrenamiento. Satsuki habla animadamente con las manager de ambos equipos. Si no la conociera tanto, podría pensar que va a compartir sus datos con ellas.

 

Al final termina decidiéndose por esperar fuera, a pesar de ser marzo, la primavera ha dejado su huella con una buena temperatura. Un cigarrillo recae sobre sus labios mientras rebusca en su bolsillo por un mechero, cuando una voz apática le llama.

 

\- No deberías hacer eso. -

 

El número nueve. El que Satsuki describió como “el mejor colocador de su generación”. De nuevo, Aomine está acostumbrado a escuchar esa frase. Sin embargo, nunca han sido las primeras palabras que alguien ha cruzado con él. ¿Cómo responder a eso?

 

\- ¿Qué eres, mi médico? -

 

En el fondo, Aomine se maldice por dentro. Sabe que le pierde la boca. Pero el ceño fruncido de este chico y su actitud tan introvertida le sacan de quicio. Se parece a Kagami.

 

\- Eres un jugador de baloncesto, necesitas tener resistencia. -

 

Demonios, se parece demasiado a Kagami.

 

\- ¿Cómo sabes que soy jugador de baloncesto? - 

 

Kageyama mira directamente a los ojos. Es algo que Aomine aprecia ya que poca gente tiene la decencia de hacerlo cuando se trata de él. Sin embargo, la diferencia de altura le obliga a mirar ligeramente hacia abajo. De cerca se nota que Kageyama entrena duro. El contorno de sus brazos está lleno de líneas que marcan sus músculos, sus muñecas parecen fuertes, y sus manos tienen heridas. Sus piernas son anchas, un buen ancla para realizar tantos saltos.

 

\- Kuroo nos enseñó un vídeo antes de que empezase el entrenamiento. Dijo que ibas a venir. - Hace una pausa y mira hacia arriba, pensativo. - Dijo algo de unos milagros. -

 

Es vergonzoso si lo tienes que explicar. Daiki jamás ha fardado de título, porque le parece estúpido. Está bien que los demás se den cuenta de tu valía, pero el mote siempre le ha parecido que estaba fuera de lugar. Y más si se lo tienes que explicar a un mocoso que ni siquiera juega tu mismo deporte.

 

\- Le voy a matar… -

 

El susurro no pasa desapercibido para Kageyama, que deja escapar una risa malvada. Vaya día.

 

\- Oye, ¿quién es ese rubio hijo de puta de tu equipo? -

 

La expresión de Kageyama cambia por completo. Parece que le haya caído un rayo de amargura que le ha partido por la mitad. Se le tiñen los ojos de furia y se le vuelve a fruncir el ceño. Tiene una cara muy bonita como para estar todo el día tan enfurruñado.

 

\- Tsukishima. Es un idiota, insubordinado y sarcástico. -

 

Ya están de acuerdo en algo. Aomine deja escapar una risa. Parece mentira pensar que no se lleven bien. En la cancha no dan malas vibraciones. A primera vista, Daiki opina que están hechos exactamente de la misma pasta. Al menos este tiene una cara bonita.

 

\- Me apetece jugar al basket… -

 

El susurro lo lanza al aire, para nadie en concreto. Después de ver a Kuroo entrenar se ha encendido esa chispa que le ocurre siempre que ve un partido interesante. Supone que ver tanto movimiento mientras él está sentado en un banco también es motivación suficiente.

 

\- Me gustaría verte jugar en directo. -

 

La frase le coge por sorpresa. Daiki mira a los ojos de Kageyama, que mira hacia otro lado con desdén, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

 

\- Después Kuroo y yo vamos a quedar con unos amigos y supongo que jugaremos, ¿quieres venir? -

 

Volviendo al principio, Aomine Daiki es una persona simple. No es que necesite demasiada información sobre nadie para llegar a saber aquello que le interesa. Es debido a la cantidad de tiempo al día que pasó junto a Momoi y a Tetsu, pero su nivel es infinitamente menor. Sin embargo, cuando hablamos de sexo, Daiki va más allá. Por eso es tan sencillo. Porque cuando ve una cara bonita, no necesita demasiada información para conquistarla.

 

\- ¿Te importa que venga Hinata? -

 

Ups. Error de cálculo. Quizá algo tan guapo ya tenga novio. Una pena que Aomine eso nunca le haya importado.

 

**#4**

 

Demasiada gente.

 

Eso piensa Aomine mientras observa la mesa del Maji Burger en el que suelen quedar. Sin embargo, todo parece encajar lo suficiente. Takao y Kuroo ríen a carcajadas observando la interacción entre Midorima y Tsukishima. Kuroko habla con Momoi. Kagami y Kise escuchan a Hinata intentando explicar cómo se juega a volleyball. Aomine puede ser estúpido, pero este chico no se queda atrás. Él y Kageyama comen, en silencio, observando. Observándose. Daiki opina que esta es la primera vez que ve reflejado frente a su cara lo que normalmente ven en la suya: desdén, enfado, cansancio… Kageyama parece estar escuchando a Hinata y su pobre interpretación mediante sonidos absurdos de lo que es el volleyball. La reacción es instantánea.

 

\- ¡Hinata, idiota, habla con normalidad! -

 

\- ¿¡Cómo quieres que lo explique!? ¡Es así! -

 

Kise deja escapar una risa nerviosa, Aomine una carcajada de verdad. Interesante.

 

\- Oi, oi, yo creí que habíamos quedado para jugar, ¿no? - La voz de Takao resuena por todo el restaurante, para la incomodidad de Midorima que se sube las gafas sin prestarle atención. - ¡Vámonos! -

 

**#5**

 

Cuando llegan a la cancha empieza la hora de la verdad. Momoi divide los equipos a suertes, y parece que la suerte hoy no está del lado de Aomine Daiki. Kise, Kagami y Kuroko frente a él, Midorima y Takao. Siendo francos, Aomine reconoce la valía de tener a Midorima y a su perrito faldero de su lado, sobre todo después de su actuación en la Winter Cup, pero el equipo contrario solo puede ser descrito como injusto. Sus tres rivales le miran con picardía, la vendetta personal de todos ellos hace brillar sus ojos, y Kagami porta una sonrisa confiada que impulsa a Aomine a querer sacarle los dientes uno a uno.

 

En los bancos, Kuroo se sienta al lado de Tsukishima sonriendo de medio lado mientras observa como Momoi lanza la pelota al aire y comienza el juego.

- ¿Por quién apuestas? - Pregunta Tsukishima, observando con cuidado a los jugadores.

\- ¿Ahora mismo? - Kuroo se queda pensativo mientras espera por el balón que Midorima acaba de lanzar al aire llegue al aro. - Creo que Kise y Kagami llevan ventaja. -

\- ¿En serio? - Tsukishima deja salir un suspiro de tranquilidad. -

\- ¿Qué pasa? - Kuroo le mira desafiante - ¿Estás celoso de Aomine? -

 

Tsukishima mira al suelo y pone una mueca de descontento. No es que esté celoso, sus habilidades no son comparables porque no juegan el mismo deporte. Lo que no puede negar es que Aomine parece el tipo de idiota que encaja perfectamente en la categoría de gente con la que Tsukishima no tiende a llevarse bien. Ejemplo práctico: Kageyama. Kuroo deja escapar una risa y pone su mano sobre la de Tsukishima, que le mira exaltado. Pero Kuroo ya está mirando al frente, observando como Aomine hace un mate perfecto. Los dedos se entrelazan sin que ninguno de los dos diga una palabra más.

 

**#6**

 

Kageyama está en silencio mientras Hinata observa como Kagami salta y salta y salta. En fuego en sus ojos no ha cesado desde el momento de le vio saltar por primera vez. A veces Hinata se queda en silencio durante mucho tiempo y Kageyama piensa que esa persona a su lado es infinitamente distinta a la que conoce. La vibración del teléfono de Hinata le saca de su estupor. Después de echar un vistazo rápido, se levanta de un salto, casi entrando en pánico.

\- Kageyama, había quedado con Yachi-san después de la práctica y me había olvidado. -

\- ¡Hinata eres idiota! - La voz de Kageyama se oye por encima del ruido de los zapatos de baloncesto chirriando en la cancha. - ¡Vete! -

\- ¡Kageyama no se volver! ¡No quiero volver solo! -

 

Y cuando la voz de Hinata vuelve Kageyama recuerda porque aprecia tanto los momentos en los que Hinata está en silencio. Para ser honesto, no quiere irse y el descontento está esparcido por toda su cara.

\- Hinata, no te preocupes, Tsukki y yo íbamos a irnos ya, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? -

 

Kageyama no tiene una opinión firme sobre Kuroo Tetsurou, capitán del Nekoma, pero las cosas apuntan a que va a ser positiva.

\- ¡Gracias Kuroo-san! Kageyama, ¿te quedas? -

\-  Quédate, le diré a Aomine que te lleve cuando terminen, sabe dónde está el hotel. -

 

_“Puedo volver solo”_ Murmura Kageyama produciendo una risa malévola en Tsukishima y una cara de incomprensión en Hinata. Le da igual, en este momento le da todo igual. Quizá debería marcharse con ellos, ¿qué gana quedándose? Aunque el partido está interesante… Kuroo se acerca a la cancha y mantiene una corta conversación con Aomine. Cuando este se da la vuelta, mira a Kageyama con una sonrisa que no puede significar nada bueno. Kageyama debería de dejar de sentir mariposas en el estómago.

  


**#7**

 

El partido termina con la espantosa victoria del equipo de Kagami, Kise y Tetsu. Aomine era consciente de que la cooperación con Midorima y Takao iba a ser un fracaso. Pero la diferencia solo es de 2 puntos… Nada, no existe consuelo. La sonrisa de Kagami es demasiado amplia, lo suficiente para que le entre la pelota de baloncesto que Aomine desea encestarle con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Todos se acercan al banco, donde Satsuki y Kageyama mantienen una conversación ligeramente incómoda, para recoger sus mochilas y comenzar el camino a casa. El sol ha bajado del todo y el aire frío sopla con delicadeza.

\- Gracias por el partido, chicos. Shin-chan y yo nos vamos. ¡Nos vemos la próxima! - Takao mueve su mano energéticamente mientras Midorima se va en silencio, levantando ligeramente los dedos en señal de despedida.

\- Dai-chan, acompañaré a Ki-chan, Kagamin y a Tetsu-kun en el camino, ¿nos vemos mañana? -

 

Aomine asiente con la cabeza, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Kageyama, que se abraza las rodillas sobre el banco, aún vestido con los pantalones del entrenamiento. Es una suerte que el idiota se haya quitado las rodilleras, o eso piensa Aomine. Daiki se acerca a Kagami y le da un golpe suave en la cabeza, haciendo que este se enfade mientras él sonríe. _“La próxima vez te haré morder el polvo, Bakagami”_ le susurra mientras Kuroko deja escapar una risa y Satsuki se mete en el medio para separarles antes de que Kagami pierda los papeles.

 

Cuando por fin han tomado rumbo, Daiki mira a Kageyama que a su vez está mirando al suelo. Solo quedan ellos dos en la cancha, y el silencio solo es interrumpido por el ruido de los árboles.

\- Aomine-san, puedo irme solo, tengo gps en el teléfono. -

\- Idiota, no voy a dejar que te vayas solo. Es peligroso. -

 

Aomine le tiende la mano para levantarse, pero Kageyama no la coge, solo se pone en pie y empieza a salir del recinto, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Unos pasos después, Aomine lanza su chaqueta sobre los hombros de Kageyama. Está claro que el idiota tiene frío, y Daiki sabe ser un caballero. Kageyama le mira con incredulidad, casi quitándose la chaqueta cuando Aomine le interrumpe.

\- Tienes frío, acabo de salir de un partido y no la necesito. Quédatela hasta que lleguemos.- 

\- Gracias… -

 

Las palabras salen de su boca con desgana. Demonios. Si al menos hubiese ganado el partido podría fardar y hacer una conversación ligeramente amena, pero Kagami tuvo que venir a destruir las únicas posibilidades que tenía de seducir a este mocoso. Dios la próxima vez que se enfrente le va a pulverizar, eso jura Daiki.

\- ¿Dónde está tu novio? -

\- ¿Perdona? - Kageyama parece ofendido. -

\- El chico pelirrojo que salta, ¿dónde está? -

\- Hinata no es mi novio. -

 

Un problema menos. ¿Por qué a Aomine no le preocupa saber la sexualidad de Kageyama? No hace falta hacer una pregunta tan explícita cuando durante el partido no apartó los ojos del trasero de ese chico. Puede que no sea su novio, pero no será porque a Kageyama no le apetezca echar mano.

\- Tiene novia. -

 

Aomine intenta no reírse, sería muy descortés. Pero la rabia que Kageyama ha puesto en la frase es suficiente para saber todo lo que le molesta en el fondo. El chico parece un reto. ¿Cuándo no ha tomado Aomine Daiki un reto?

 

**#8**

 

Las luces de Tokyo iluminan el camino hacia el hotel. A pesar de ser una hora razonable, las calles están más vacías de lo normal. La zona residencial donde se encuentra el hotel donde se queda el Karasuno está relativamente cerca del instituto Nekoma y de la Academia Tôô. Ambos caminan en un silencio más cómodo de lo esperado, comentando cosas sobre el partido de práctica contra el Nekoma e historias absurdas de las tonterías que Kuroo hace cuando habla de Kei Tsukishima. Al menos consigue que Kageyama ponga una cara interesante. Quizá no haya sido buena idea darle esa información. Bueno, qué le vamos a hacer.

 

El silencio ha vuelto a caer sobre ellos, y la sonrisilla alegre de Kageyama ha vuelto a desaparecer. Parece que Aomine no consigue adivinar cómo quitarle el ceño fruncido. Para su sorpresa, Kageyama empieza una conversación por primera vez desde que se fueron de la cancha.

 - Te mentí. -

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Sé quién eres. Sabía quién eras antes de que lo dijera Kuroo. -

 

Qué tierno. Aomine prefiere quedarse en silencio, parece que Kageyama quiere decir algo pero no encuentras muy bien las palabras.

\- A mi padre le gusta el baloncesto y siempre quiso que fuera el deporte que practicase en secundaria, no paraba de hablar del instituto Teikou y su “generación de los milagros”-

 

Kageyama alza sus manos para hacer las comillas con los dedos mientras sigue mirando al frente.

\- El baloncesto me parece una mierda,  y como juegas tú me recuerda a algo que quiero olvidar. -

\- Oye, ¿qué coño estás diciendo? -

 

De repente Daiki siente una oleada de furia. Maldito crío. Está bien que no le guste el baloncesto, a él tampoco le gusta el volleyball, pero qué demonios significa eso de _“algo que quiero olvidar”_.

 

\- Eres un engreído gilipollas que mira por encima del hombro a su propio equipo. Te merecías la derrota de la Winter Cup. -

 

Definitivamente Tsukishima y este idiota son muy similares. Daiki actúa por inercia, casi sin ser consciente de los 20 cm y los 10 kilos que le saca a Kageyama cuando, desprevenidamente, le coge por el cuello de la camisa y le alza en el aire. La reacción violenta nace de la verdad que esconden las palabras que ha dicho Kageyama. Aomine lo sabe, Aomine es consciente. Pero no tiene tiempo para explicarle a todo el mundo la historia de su vida. Nadie ha hecho lo suficiente por él como para merecer saberlo. Sin embargo, en los ojos de Kageyama encuentra desafío, en vez de pánico por estar a varios centímetros del suelo, sujetado por una fuerza hercúlea que le mece sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

 

\- Me recuerdas a mí el año pasado. -

 

Aomine le suelta al instante y mira hacia la izquierda, esquivando los ojos de Kageyama que no se ha dejado afectar por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? - Las palabras salen de la boca de Aomine con delicadeza, en un suspiro. -

\- Nadie conseguía recibir mis colocaciones. Les echaba la culpa a ellos pero era mi culpa. Mi técnica es demasiado precisa y no sabía expresarlo. - Kageyama termina de colocarse la ropa en su sitio y vuelve a comenzar a caminar, mientras Aomine escucha atento. - Me sacaron de los partidos, y perdimos el campeonato. -

 

Daiki sigue caminando en silencio. El nunca ha hecho perder a nadie por culpa de su manera de jugar al baloncesto, pero sí que entiende lo que es el aislamiento emocional del concepto de equipo. No podría explicarlo con palabras, pero en el fondo entiende lo que está diciendo Kageyama.

 

\- Yo encontré a Hinata - Kageyama hace una pausa y le mira a los ojos directamente. - Tú has encontrado a alguien que es mejor que tú. Aprende de ello. -

 

**#8**

 

La iluminación de la puerta del hotel consigue dar luz a la calle que de no ser por esta, estaría casi a oscuras. El resto del camino hacia el hotel se desarrolló en silencio. Quizá más incómodo que los anteriores. Aomine es consciente de que ha perdido el momento para dar el paso. Y siendo sinceros, ya se le han quitado las ganas. Debajo de esa fachada fanfarrona, algunos saben que hay una persona reservada a la que no le gustan los discursos moralistas sobre cuántos errores ha cometido, cuándo y con qué consecuencias. Volvemos a lo de antes, Daiki lo sabe. Es incomprensible para Aomine pensar cómo ha podido afectarle tanto el discursito de un niño al que acaba de conocer. Por supuesto que el chaval es atractivo y que el plan de acompañarle a “casa” era muy distinto a lo que sucedió, pero esto es absurdo.

\- Gracias por acompañarme. -

 

La voz de Kageyama le saca de su trance. Es posible que hayan estado demasiado tiempo en silencio delante de la puerta. Hora de irse a casa. Aomine solo chasquea la lengua contra los dientes, en signo de desdén, mientras se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar al frente, en dirección a su casa. El sonido de las puertas automáticas del hotel cerrándose le hacen saber que Kageyama ya no está detrás de él. La pregunta de si se quedó mirando cómo se iba va a ser una bastante más importante de lo que Aomine creía cuando empezó el día.


End file.
